emoki_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Trouble In The Shed!/Script
The Fat Controller sat in his office, listening to the noise outside. The Passengers were angry. The Stationmaster came in. Stationmaster: "There's Trouble In The Sheds, Sir, Henry is salty, and saying this is a bad railway." The Fat Controller: "Indeed, I'll soon settle him. " He found Gordon, James and Henry looking very cross. The Fat Controller: "Come along Henry, you've out-stayed your welcome on this island. " Henry: "Sir, I'm tired of being pushed around, I'm taking a stand fo-" Gordon: "Henry's not going, We won't shunt like little tank engines, that was Thomas' job, You fetch our coaches and we will pull them. We are important engines. We're not your slaves. " The Fat Controller: "We'll see about that. No engine on my railway is important." The Fat Controller:"The yard has never been the same since Thomas went missing. " Later that day, The Fat Controller went to the mainland to find another engine. The Fat Controller: "Do you want to come work for me, little engine?" Edward: "Oh yes please! My name is Edward!" The Fat Controller: "I didn't ask. I need you to push coaches in the yard." Edward: "But tender engines don't shunt coaches!" The Fat Controller: "Yes, they do." Edward: "Well, if you insist boss. The Fat Controller: "Please, call me-" Edward: "I didn't ask. " So The Fat Controller brought Edward to the island, and that day, the trains ran as usual. But next morning, Edward looked unhappy. Gordon came clanking past, hissing rudely. The Fat Controller: "Bless me, what a Noise!" Edward: "They all hate me now, you've ruined my reputation. " The Fat Controller: "Oh, they do that to everyone, but all the same, we do need another tank engine." He went to a workshop, and they showed him all sorts of engines. At last he saw a Sparkling green engine with four wheels. The Fat Controller: "That's the one, if I choose you, will you work hard?" Percy: "Oh yes Sir, please Sir!" The Fat Controller: "That's a good engine, I'll call you Percy. " Percy: "Yes Sir, thank you Sir. " And The Fat Controller brought Percy back to the yard. The Fat Controller: "Edward! Here's Percy, will you show him everything?" Percy soon learned what he had to do, and they had a happy afternoon . Then Henry came by, hissing as usual. Percy: "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESH!!!" Henry was jumpscared, and ran off crying. Edward: "How beautifully you wheesed him! I can't wheesh like that. " Percy: "Oh, That's nothing, you should hear them in the workshop, you have to wheesh loudly to make yourslef heard. Next morning, Thomas returned. Edward: "Where have you been?" Thomas: "I was in the big city, trying to make a name for myself." The Fat Controller: "Well done Thomas, you've been missing. Listen, Henry, Gordon and James are salty, they say they won't shunt like little tank engines. So, I have shut them up, and I want you both to run the line for a while. Thomas: "Little tank engines indeed. We'll show them . " The Fat Controller: "And Percy will help too. " Percy: "Oh Sir, yes Sir, please Sir!" Edward and Thomas worked the main line greeting eachother as they passed by. Percy puffer along the branch line, Thomas was anxious about the Percy handling the coaches, but Percy promised he wouldn't touch them. There were fewer trains, but the passengers didn't mind, they knew the other engines were having a lesson. Gordon, James and Henry, lay dazed and suprised. They wish now, they hadn't been so salty.